herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ultimate Warrior
Ultimate Warrior is an immortal person. He has a symbiote, powers of the Super Adaptoid, and Taskmaster's powers. Ultimate Warrior also has an unlimited arsenal at his disposal. He has access to any weapon he wants. Ultimate Warrior is an alternate version of Wardrone. Ultimate Warrior is also friend with Sheogorath. With Sheogorath, Ultimate Warrior had multiple adventures in different universes. Sometimes they team up with Adapter but that doesn't always happen. War of Realities Ultimate Warrior was present during the War of Realities. He and Wardrone were the first to battle The Supreme Hunter. Ultimate Warrior and Wardrone worked together to get other versions of Wardrone. They all beat The Supreme Hunter. Ultimate Warrior went with Wardrone to the Core of all Realities to fight the Illuminati. Wardrone's team won and Ultimate Warrior returned to his reality. Lord Steinbeck Ultimate Warrior fought and was defeated by Lord Steinbeck. Lord Steinbeck was too powerful. Lord Steinbeck was defeated after Ultimate Warrior and God of Madness tricked Steinbeck. Ultimate Warrior and God of Madness had many more adventures. 2nd War of Realities During the second War of Realities, Ultimate Warrior joined Wardrone and his alternate versions in fighting Warlord and Warlord's Illuminati. In the final stages of Warlord's attack on Earth, Ultimate Warrior blew up Warlord's warship. It created a black hole that sucked Warlord up. When Warlord returned, Ultimate Warrior became a major member in Wardrone's team. Ultimate Warrior was the one who named Wardrone's warship Lucky Break. Ultimate Warrior helped fight Warlord and his Illuminati. He was one of the main heroes. When Wardrone realized that they were outmatched and outnumbered, the team went to other universes to get their friends. Ultimate Warrior went to his universe. There he managed to find God of Madness, Adapter, and another friend. Before they could go with Ultimate Warrior to Lucky Break, Illuminati General Tony activated a device that would take away everyone's powers. It didn't take away Sheogorath's powers.Because they didn't know the Illuminati was behind the attack, the team went to a waterpark. Ultimate Warrior and Sheogorath were supposed to meet everyone else there but Sheogorath misread the instructions and they ended up on floor five instead of floor two. It happened it was a gun shop and Ultimate Warrior got a gun. He later almost shot Adapter out of anger for being late due to Sheogorath's misreading of instructions. Ultimate Warrior's second symbiote bonded with one of his friends and she was called Symbiote Warrior by Grand Admiral. When Ultimate Warrior looked out a window he saw an Illuminati warship. He immediately got the rest of the team focused on destroying the device that took their powers. They all found the device. It was revealed that it was a test by Supreme Hunter. Because it didn't take away Sheogorath's powers, Supreme Hunter didn't personally attack. Sheogorath destroyed the machine. When they all got their powers back, Ultimate Warrior attacked General Tony. Tony escaped through a portal. Ultimate Warrior wanted the other symbiote back but it refused to leave it's new host. Ultimate Warrior, Grand Admiral, Sheogorath, and Symbiote Warrior went to Lucky Break but they left Adapter behind because his powers would be useless where they were going. Upon the return to the core, it was Ultimate Warrior who told Evil Wardrone who was with them on the warship. After being shot down, Ultimate Warrior helped Wardrone fight Illuminati soldiers. After the team got into the screen room, Ultimate Warrior was the first to notice that Evil Wardrone deliberately triggered the alarm. Ultimate Warrior and Symbiote Warrior fought Supreme Hunter and then later Warlord. After the team was defeated, Ultimate Warrior watched Wardrone shut down the screens. He also helped Sheogorath fight Supreme Hunter. It was Ultimate Warrior who blew up the screen room. Later, he helped Evil Sheogorath and Sheogorath teleport Unicron somewhere else. He also helped teleport the team onto Warlord's warship. Ultimate Warrior helped fight Warlord. Ultimate Warrior and Symbiote Warrior fought Supreme Hunter during the final hour. They later fought Lord Steinbeck. Grand Admiral suggested that Ultimate Warrior use his powers to summon Illuminati Supreme's sword. It worked but it was taken by Lord Steinbeck. Then by Supreme Hunter. Ultimate Warrior watched as Wardrone took the sword and shot Supreme Hunter out of the window. Ultimate Warrior stopped fighting when Wardrone challenged Warlord for a winner takes all duel. Ultimate Warrior watched in terror as Warlord's warship fired it's death laser at Earth. He was relieved when it shut off when Wardrone killed Warlord. After the team got a new warship and another temporary truce was made with the Illuminati, Ultimate Warrior went back to his universe with Symbiote Warrior and Sheogorath. They were given devices that would allow them to immediately teleport to Harbinger II if necessary. Return of The Illuminati Grand Generals Ultimate Warrior's universe was attacked by the Illuminati. The attack was lead by Supreme Hunter and Grand General Steve. Ultimate Warrior's team fought the Illuminati. During the fight, Supreme Hunter activated a machine that took away everyone's powers. The machine even took Sheogorath's powers. The team retreated but was found by Steve. The team had crossed a rope bridge but when they saw the Illuminati fighters land on their side, they ran back across. Ultimate Warrior tried to cut the bridge but was interrupted by Steve. The two fought and Warrior cut a rope of the bridge sending the bridge falling. Steve then stabbed Ultimate Warrior. Ultimate Warrior was presumed dead. Later, Ultimate Warrior returned and stabbed Steve. It was revealed that Warrior was healed by his symbiote. Ultimate Warrior then destroyed the machine. He later watched as the Illuminati forces were beamed back up into their ships. Ultimate Warrior and his team then used devices to teleport to Harbinger II. They met with Wardrone, Cyborg Wardrone, and Red. They discussed what to do. The Empire of Eternal Darkness Ultimate Warrior went with the rest of the Reality Warriors to the Core to help the Illuminati fight against Marlus's forces. Ultimate Warrior later helped Sheogorath fight Marlus. Marlus escaped. Ultimate Warrior and Sheogorath later fought Demogoblin and Nightmare.Sheogorath and Ultimate Warrior noticed Unicron falling over and ran out of the way and watched Nightmare and Demogoblin get crushed. Ultimate Warrior later watched Marlus retreat. Ultimate Warrior left the Core with the rest of the Reality Warriors. Alignment Ultimate Warrior was with the rest of the Reality Warriors when they went to the Core to stop Grand General Jered. When the Illuminati forces were split between Supreme Hunter and Jered, Ultimate Warrior helped Supreme Hunter. Ultimate Warrior went with Wardrone to fight Jered. During their fight, Jered cut off Ultimate Warrior's left arm. Ultimate Warrior told Wardrone to continue fighting while his arm regrew. Ultimate Warrior later went to help Wardrone but Jered had unbalanced Wardrone. Before Wardrone fell too far into the volcano, Ultimate Warrior saved him. Ultimate Warrior and Wardrone later got into the base. Jered ran away but ordered for every Warlord Cult member to kill Ultimate Warrior and Wardrone with their bare hands. All the cultists were killed by Wardrone and Ultimate Warrior. Ultimate Warrior later attended the peace celebration. He was glad that Supreme Hunter decided to make the Illuminati a force of good. Sins of The Past Ultimate Warrior was with Symbiote Warrior, Adapter, and hazel in a park when Lord Steinbeck, Grand General Dracula, and Grand General Tony attacked with some Illuminati soldiers. When Steinbeck attacked the team by himself, Ultimate warrior decided to retreat. he created a portal to the Shivering Isles and went through it with the rest of the team. When Haskill stopped Ultimate Warrior from going to Sheogorath, Ultimate Warrior argued with Haskill. Ultimate Warrior and the rest of the team were thrown in a pit but were taken out when Sheogorath arrived. Ultimate Warrior would later watch the entire Shivering Isles fleet get completely obliterated by the Illuminati warships. During the ground battle, Ultimate Warrior saved Sheogorath from getting killed by Lord Steinbeck. Ultimate warrior helped fight Steinbeck in a sewer. When they got above ground, Ultimate Warrior threw a sword into Grand General Tony's back. Ultimate Warrior later went with Sheogorath to fight Steinbeck onboard The Reaper. Ultimate Warrior and Sheogorath had a hard time fighting Steinbeck but Sheogorath managed to kill Steinbeck after a fight. When the remaining Illuminati forces retreated, Ultimate Warrior was worried that Supreme Hunter was working on a master plan. Taluk After several adventures Team C.R.A.Z.Y. was attacked by General Taluk. Taluk was an Illuminati general who was different than the other Illuminati members. Taluk captured the entire team on his first try. Ultimate Warrior escaped with the rest of the team. However, that wouldn't be the last time they would fight Taluk. The team would fight Taluk many more times. Each time, Taluk narrowly won. Taluk even almost succeeded with manipulating Ultimate Warrior to fight Sheogorath over leadership. taluk eventually figured out how to defeat the team. He launched a massive assault. Ultimate Warrior sent Symbiote Warrior, Spazzy, and Hazel to infiltrate the Illuminati command center to capture Taluk. Ultimate Warrior and the other team members caused a distraction. However, they failed. The three sent by Ultimate Warrior got captured and Ultimate Warrior's group had to retreat. When the three heroes escaped capture and returned to the secret base, Ultimate Warrior realized taluk had let them escape. They were soon attacked by an orbital strike. Everyone survived but it was decided that they would have to stay on the run. After several days of fighting Illuminati soldiers, Devastator left the universe. Since Taluk was onboard that warship, he was no longer around to control the battle. After five minutes, Ultimate Warrior decided it was time to strike back. The team destroyed an Illuminati warship and crashed another one into the command center. The remaining Illuminati forces retreated. Time of Reckoning *Content coming sometime in the future Powers, skills, abilities * Portals: Ultimate Warrior can open portals that allow him to travel through the multiverse * Immortality: Ultimate Warrior can't die * Healing Factor: Ultimate warrior can quickly heal from any injury * Taskmaster's powers: Ultimate warrior can replicate any fighting style. Unlike taskmaster, Ultimate Warrior doesn't loose memories when replicating a new fighting style. This makes Ultimate Warrior one of the most skilled fighters. * Access to pocket dimension: Ultimate Warrior has access to a pocket dimension full of weapons. He can create portals to summon one or reach inside his cape to pull one out. * Seemingly unlimited weapons: Ultimate Warrior appears to have unlimited weapons. It is also possible he can summon any weapon that isn't in his pocket dimension. * Symbiote: Ultimate warrior has a symbiote named Gore. It provides Ultimate Warrior with extra powers. ** flight: the symbiote can grow wings that allow for flight ** psychic defenses: as long as Ultimate Warrior has his symbiote, nobody can read his mind ** various other powers: with the symbiote, Ultimate Warrior can do all sorts of other stuff. He is able to climb walls, create symbiote tendrils, shape shift, and turn invisible. * partial Super Adaptoid powers: Ultimate Warrior used to have the powers of the super adaptoid. however, Ultimate Warrior can no longer use those powers but he was left with the abilities he used most. ** Flight: Ultimate warrior can fly without his symbiote ** shape shifting: Ultimate Warrior can change how he appears * Strategist: Ultimate Warrior is a strategist. He likes to think a few steps ahead of everyone. He views some things as a chess board where he is the king. Category:Warriors Category:Male Category:Reality Warrior Category:Team C.R.A.Z.Y.